Smash Bros: Generation Arsenal
It is a ten-part Smash Bros. crossover story planned by fanfic writer Christopher Spielberg, featuring Mario, Lucina, Sonic, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong and Snake as they go through time periods, meeting their ancient ancestors from the past, and stopping Master Hand's plan to open time rifts throughout the universe. Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Duck Hunt (getting a major role in the sixth part), Pit, Fox (getting a major role in the third part), Luigi, Peach, Zelda, Marth, Robin (Female), Corrin (Female), Little Mac, Wii Fit Trainer, Mr. Game & Watch, Wario, Pac-Man, Mega Man, Ryu, Cloud, Bayonetta and other Smash characters make minor secondary appearances. Part 1: The Haunted Mansion *'Characters: Mario and Lucina' * Chapters * 1. Part 2: Robin Hood (2018) *'Characters: Sonic and Lucina' *'Ancestor: The Great King Sonic' Chapters * 1. Part 3: The Lone Ranger *'Characters: Mario and Sonic (w/h Fox)' *'Ancestor: Fox Cassidy' Chapters * 1. Part 4: Alpha *'Characters: Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon' *'Ancestor: Dino Kong' Chapters * 1. Part 5: As Above, So Below *'Characters: Mario and Donkey Kong' * Chapters * 1. Part 6: Stargate *'Characters: Mario and Lucina (w/h Duck Hunt)' *'Ancestor: Mariokhamun (and Duck Sphinx)' Chapters * 1. Part 7: Timeline *'Characters: Lucina and Sonic' *'Ancestor: The Black Knight' Chapters * 1. Part 8: Fury *'Characters: Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong' *'Ancestor: Colonel Falcon' Chapters * 1. Part 9: Hitman - Agent 47 *'Characters: Donkey Kong and Snake' * Chapters * 1. Part 10 (Finale): Galaxy Quest *'Characters: Mario, Lucina, Sonic, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon and Snake' * Chapters * 1. Trivia/Plot Points * Has major references to Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal. * Quotes Mario *"Hmm, strangely inviting." *"Well, I need to practice." *"Uh, is it too late to kiss and make-up?" *"Anybody home?" *"Pardon me, sir." *"Pardon me, pardon me, excuse me, excuse me, pardon me!" *"La da dee dee dee da da da da dee dee da da, Abracadabra..." *"And who so art thou in thy cast iron tuxedo?" *"Ready or not, here I come!" *"Here they come!" *"(gulp)" *"Uh oh." *"Woe is me." *"EEK!" *"Yipe!" *"Ooh, keen-looking lobby that got here." (Part 1) *"Now, where are those confounded time machine plans?" (Part 1) *"Gulp! Bye bye!" *"Adios." *"Mamma mia!" *"Oooh, I'm DYING!" *"Sayonara." *"Well, that's that!" *"Scratch one genius!" *"I don't ask questions, I just have fun!" *"Igony Agony Oof!" *"Very amusing!" *"Don't take life too seriously, you'll never get out of it alive." *"I have more fun than people." *"That was some party!" *"I think we made our point." *"Well, I am a little lightheaded." *"That was illuminating." *"What a mess!" *"Does that answer your question?" *"So goodbye to you and farewell to thee!" Lucina *"Oh dear." *"Not you pesky creatures again!" *"Should we negotiate?" *"This does not look optimal." *"Ohh, no!" *"Hi there." *"Oh, here they come!" *"GAAH!" *"AAAH!" *"Ooh!" *"Ow-how-ow!" *"Where's the kaboom? There was supposed to be an earth-shattering kaboom." (Part 1) *"Goodbye, cruel world." *"Adios and Adu." *"I would appear to meet defeat." *"Training time again." *"Goodbye and goodnight." *"How do you admire me now?" *"Greetings, enemy!" *"That is how you do that." *"My, these ones certainly go out with a bang!" *"Feel my power!" *"Eat my sword!" *"Take that!" *"I think we worn out our welcome." *"Oh my, an excellent acerbic reaction!" Sonic *"You may fire when ready, partner." *"Didn't we do this already?" *"What a revolting development this is." *"Shoot em now, shoot em now!" *"Let's be civilized about this, hmm?" *"Come on, don't be bashful." *"Hey, some more screaming fans!" *"Sorry that I have to do this to you bud." *"You must pay the penalty." *"I said, no autographs!" *"Survival of the fittest, and besides, it's fun!" *"Next contestant, please." *"Ooh!" *"Oomph!" *"EEK!" *"My, what a quaint little village." (Part 2) *"Behold! I am the descendant of The Great King Sonic!" (Part 2) *"...You're despicable." *"And the lights went out, all over the world...wait a minute!" *"Could be worse. Not sure how exactly." *"Little did they realize, I'm the fastest hedgehog there is." *"Quick, quick, save me, pal!" *"Look, give me a chance, will ya?" *"How do I do it?" *"Sweet dreams, pal!" *"Sayonara, sucker!" *"Didn't say I could do it, didn't you?" *"I came, I saw, I clobbered!" *"A-HA!" *"Come on, already!" *"Here I am, what I've missed? Massacre started yet? Fireworks gone off? Balloons gone up?" Donkey Kong *"Gah-ah!" *"Oof!" *"GASP!" *"...Wow!" *"Pfft!" *"He- (gasp)" *"Ble- (gasp)" *"(sputters)" *"Oh..." *"What for you bury me in the cold cold ground?" *"Smokin!" *"Oh, yeah!" *"Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto!" Captain Falcon *"Ugh!" *"DOH!" *"Ack!" *"Oooh...I got me a splitting headache." *"Goh!" *"Fortunately, I always carry a spare set of punches." *"Go away boy, you bother me." *"You like that, don't you, son?" *"Adios, you evil-doing little stinkers." *"Pay attention when I'm talking to you, boy!" *"Touchdown!" *"Well, when you gotta go, you gotta go!"